pokebeachfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
Hey gurl hey! I was just wondering What's your favourite kind of...SUNKIST?!?!!?!?!??!! and, cheers. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:13, August 13, 2014 (UTC) so are we using email now or wait wh- [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 14:04, September 8, 2014 (UTC) OUH? OUH. enjoy my broken link signature, [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 14:05, September 8, 2014 (UTC) WH- k if you're talking about the oh there's really nothing ou happening like it hasn't been that ou at all today some actual convos, but nothing really ou [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 14:10, September 8, 2014 (UTC) okay babe he wants your autograph babe ;) [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 14:12, September 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm Checkers-1567 btw Checkers-1567 (talk) 22:26, September 11, 2014 (UTC) JESUS CHRIST HE'S BEEN IN THE CHAT FOR LIKE TWO HOURS also what does his message even k HHH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:00, September 15, 2014 (UTC) OH LOL WHAT THE HECK BEST godd Well it might have been like an hour and a half or something but it's at least been an hour. WAITING FOR THE PREY. WH- I've just been using Blender and eating dinner during that time and like he's been there the whole time so SNORT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:02, September 15, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I KNOW RIGHT?! GODDDDDDDD freaking wait you haven't even done your math yet? Well then. snegon. yeah.... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:11, September 15, 2014 (UTC) OOOH okay then yeah I guess you don't have to do it tonight so oh GOD YEAH JUST DON'T EVEN smooth like buttah WH- BUT LIKE "can you, like, come to the chat, or something" if he says that then STRGG [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:21, September 15, 2014 (UTC) DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK OH MY GOD YOUR REPLY IS GREAT. SERIOUSLY LOL I was hoping you were able to see the link before clicking it but GOD HE'S TRYING TO TRICK YOU INTO JOINING NOW! HHHHH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:36, September 15, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome, honey~ YEAH LIKE HOW DO I EVEN GOD!!!!!! ALSO, wow wow wubbzy trying to lure you with things you find funny now WH- [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:39, September 15, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: wait never mind that was you DERP BEST PLAN EVER!!!! HOPEFULLY IT WILL WORK yeah like hh like it's annoying too because whenever you go into the chat he follows :\ STRGGGGGG [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:42, September 15, 2014 (UTC) YEAH!!!! THIS IS FANTASTO yeah like what it's really creepy HE JUST JOINS FOR YOU SO HE CAN PM WEIRD CREEPY STUFF. SNORT. also, his signature "you're never gonna get rid of me" SNORT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:45, September 15, 2014 (UTC)